1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for inspecting a droplet discharge head, a device for inspecting a droplet discharge head, and a droplet discharge device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optic devices are currently being manufactured using inkjet-type droplet discharge devices. Examples of electro-optic devices include liquid crystal display devices, organic EL (electro luminescence) devices, and other devices that use color filters. When these electro-optic devices are manufactured using a droplet discharge device, droplets must be discharged (dripped) in a predetermined amount with extreme accuracy from a droplet discharge head to a predetermined position on a discharge target.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-144344 discloses an invention of a method and device for inspecting a dot pattern of a plurality of droplets discharged from a nozzle array of a droplet discharge head. In the invention of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-144344, an area where a dot pattern is to be formed on a workpiece designed for inspection is observed with a camera, and if there is any dust or other matter that would inhibit inspection in this portion, this area is avoided in the formation of a dot pattern for inspection, whereby the dot pattern inspection can be performed appropriately.